His Angel
by KisandraWesker
Summary: People say when angels sing, any weakness is washed away... WeskerXClaire
1. Prologue

**His Angel**

People say when angels sing, any weakness is washed away.

Prologue

December 19th, 2006: One year after Kijuju

The sun dipped below the horizon, its remaining light coloring the sky in an aray of oranges, pinks and different shades of red.

The city of New York grew steadily quiet and calm as night slowly took its place in the growing starry sky. The traffic on the streets died down to only a sparce amount of cars as people traveled to their jobs for the dreaded night shift.

Chris Redfield traveled to work after bidding his sister goodbye before leaving the driveway of their house. As he left, Claire gazed out of the window, smiling sadly as his black Jaguar zoomed out of the drive. She was dressed in a gray tank top and white sleeping shorts. Her red hair was loose and went down to her shoulder. A clock somewhere in the house sounded, ringing twelve times.

_It's that time again..._

For as long as she can remember, Claire kept a certain secret from those close to her... except for one certain person. He saw her secret back on Rockfort Island before she and her brother reunited and escaped the island. But, he was finally dead, thanks to Chris and Sheva.

But what was this secret that she kept inside her?

People say that there are angels among us, helping us in dire times of need, even though we do not see them. Some people claim that one helped them in certain circumstances.

One man said to have been pulled from his car when he was involved in an accident. He was carried to the side of the road where he would be safe until medical help arrived on the scene. When the EMTs arrived several moments later, the man wanted to thank the person that saved him, but... he was there no longer! He seemed to have vanished.

Pulling the curtains shut, she stood in the middle of their living room and closed her eyes, a look of calmness on her face. Suddenly, she was enveloped in a golden light.

Two white feathered wings appeared on her back. Her street clothes were replaced by a white spagetthi strap tank top and white denim jeans with white sandals. Her hair grew to her mid-back and had silver streaks in it. Her eyes became pale blue when they opened. A pair of white gloves that stopped at her wrists covered her hands.

For as long as she can remember, Claire was an angel.

She gained this gift when she was seven, seven days after their parents died.

**Flashback**

_Seven year old Claire wept on her bed, her face covered by her arms. She had lost her parents and still hasn't gotten over it. Sometimes, she would cry herself to sleep at night. Not even Chris could cheer her up or bring her comfort. It was 8:39 pm on her clock on the left wall above her white dresser. As she cried..._

**_Claire-bear..._**

_Claire suddenly perked up, knowing that voice all too well. "...Mommy?" she sniffed._

_**Claire... it's alright, sweetheart. I'm right here.**_

_"Mommy! Where are you, Mommy?" Claire called out. _

_Suddenly, she felt a warm hand caress her cheek and turning around, there floated her mother's apparition, smiling warmly at her. She was dressed in a golden robe as her long, brown hair flowed about her. Claire jumped off the bed, a watery grin on her face._

_"Mommy! You came back! I knew you wouldn't-" Claire's mother held up a hand to silence her._

**_I'm afraid I can't stay, darling. _**

_Claire's grin was wiped off her face in an instant. "But why? I need you, Mommy! Chwis and I both do!" she cried, new tears running down her cheeks. _

**_I know. I'll always be here _**_Claire's mother pointed at the little girl's chest. **Right there when you need me. Now, I want you to be a good girl for me. And no more tears, ok? Chris will be there for you as well. **_

_Claire nodded, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. Smiling, Claire's mother embraced her one last time, enveloping the girl in a warm light. When Claire opened her eyes, her mother was gone. But, she felt something on her back. Looking behind her, she saw two white angel wings! Grinning again, she reached behind and felt them. They were real! She heard her mother again._

**_My last gift from me to you, my little angel. Now, you can say your mother just went back home to where she belonged. Embrace it, Claire. **I will guide you in any way I can.**_**

_Claire closed her eyes and put her hands on her heart. "... Thank you, Mommy," she said softly._

**_End Flashback_**

That day she would never forget... A single tear ran down her face as she smiled softly.

As her transformation was complete, many non-understandable whispers filled her mind, as if they were right next to her, but there was one she could make out among all of them.

_Maybe I should've brought Claire with me. Oh, will you cut it out! Claire can handle herself! She's not a baby anymore! _

Claire giggled at her brother's thoughts. "Always the worrywort, Chris," she sighed.

Wrapping her wings around her, she disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared high above the house. The chilly December air bit at her bare arms, but she paid no mind to it. She used to it every time she would take flight. But, she was always savored the sensation of flying. She felt like her very soul was caged and now, was set free, though for awhile until the rising of the sun. But, she enjoyed every minute of it.

Fully extending her gossamer wings, she flew towards downtown, the whispers in her mind gradually getting louder. Snow began to fall at a light rate as she entered the city limits, flying high enough so she couldn't be seen by the people below. She slowed down as she approached the main portion of New York. Below her, Time Square was lit up and her ears were bombarded with the sounds of car horns.

"It hasn't changed much over the years. Still as noisy as ever," she said to herself as she gracefully glided over the busy streets.

She came to the top of the famous Empire State Building and sat on the edge, folding her wings around her shoulders. This was her favorite spot, both while human and angel. She could think without other things in her life bothering her. The snowfall picked up a little as she now gazed out to the huge metropolis.

Over the years that she had this blessing, her mother's spirit guided, trained and protected her as she grew up. But, there was one thing that bothered most of all: not being able to save Steve from his fate. She remembered her mother's words as she cried over his ice cold body.

**_My dear, his spirit is safe with us. I will watch him as if he were my own son. _**

Those words gave her a comfort so calming that Claire knew she was right. Steve was safe with her.

Ever since then, she grew more stronger in herself and in her powers. Closing her eyes, she turned to the whispers in her mind while everything else seem to vanish. Searching through the many voices and prayers, she landed on one she certainly did NOT expect...

_Out again, eh, Claire? _

Her eyes snapped open in shock, her heart nearly stopping. She knew that voice anywhere...! Visions of Rockfort came flashing back to her.

_No... it couldn't be... How the hell is he still alive?_

Quickly getting to her feet and extending her wings, she quickly traced the source and followed it.

_I know you can hear my thoughts, little angel. _The voice chuckled. _You worried that I'm going after your dear brother. You want to find me? Here. _

Seeing the location, Claire's face hardened into a glare as she flew faster towards where HE was. His tone sounded almost taunting, as if daring her to come. Arriving near Central Park a couple of minutes later, she landed near the fountain and looked around.

"Where are you, Wesker! Come out and show yourself!" she yelled into the night.

Silence was the only reply, which was quickly broken by a dark, haunting chuckle that drifted about her. Her senses were on edge as she whipped around and looked behind the huge fountain.

Standing there, donning all black, was the Tyrant himself. A smirk curled at his lips as he stepped into the dim lights shining from the bridge behind them. But, something felt off about him.

"Surprised to see me, dear heart?" he asked her.

"Don't call me that! How come you're not dead!" Claire snapped, hands clenched into fists.

Wesker chuckled again as he removed his sunglasses, but instead of the usual golden-crimson cat like eyes, they were now a piercing violet. Her eyes widened as she felt an aura of forboding and ultimate darkness emitting from him, silently pressing down and suffocating her.

"You should know something about gods from UMBRELLA; they can't be killed. For me..." a sadistic grin spread across his lips. "I have finally achieved that status." His voice was joined by a demonic, distorted tone.

Claire shivered at his voice. "...What... what are you-"

**_Claire! He has become a Fallen One! Get away from him! _**she heard her mother's voice scream.

"Hiding behind Mommy? How pitiful." He outstretched his left hand, palm facing her.

Claire suddenly yelled in pain as she felt something being torn from her. After a few seconds of agony, out came her mother's soul in a ball of golden light. She fell to her knees, panting, as she gazed up at him.

"... A Fallen One?" She, then, stared in horror as Wesker's coat turned into black smoke and turned into a pair of jet black wings on his back, exposing his chiseled torso.

Holding the ball of light in his hand, Wesker laughed. "Yes, Miss Redfield. The forces of Death favor me and I now control its deadly powers!"

Closing his hand, Claire could only watch as her mother's soul shattered like glass.


	2. Chapter 1: The Angel of Death

**Ch 1**

Wesker returns from the land of the dead with an unimaginable power at his side!

Wesker: Angel of Death

Claire watched in sheer horror as her mother's soul was destroyed, along with it, her only connection to her deceased family.

"No..."

Wesker's hand fell to his side as he began to hover off the ground, wings spread. "You're not the only one who hears voices of the living and of the dead. And now... I must take my leave. Farewell for now, Miss Redfield," he said.

Her despair was quickly replaced by an unbridled anger against the new dark angel. How dare he...! Did he think he was going to destroy her soul and get away with it?

_Unforgivable... UNFORGIVABLE! He's going to pay for this! I'm sending him straight back TO HELL!_

Screaming out in anguish, she unfurled her wings and darted for Wesker. Hearing her scream, he barely had time to dodge her speeding figure. Claire now looked down at him, flames of wrath burning in her eyes. Her hands were clenched again, but this time, they glowed with a white light. Wesker only smirked at her.

"So, you want to dance with the devil? That's fine by me. I haven't got the chance to test my new powers, so I'll take this chance and find out what they're capable of doing," he said while his hands glowed with dark violet flames.

Claire threw out her arms, releasing a beam of golden energy. Wesker flew higher to avoid the blast, which slammed into the ground with a loud crash.

"Why don't we take this elsewhere? Shall we?" he gestured before flying back towards the city.

Claire quicky gave chase, not wanting him to get away. The two angels were approaching the city rather rapidly, flying at breakneck speeds. Wesker turned around and, swiping his arms through the air horizontally, fired two waves of dark energy. Claire countered with two white waves and the attacks cancelled each other. The dark angel barked out a short laugh before flying higher above the city and the female angel followed. Getting an idea, Wesker stopped and faced Redfield. Raising his right hand towards the sky, storm clouds quickly gathered above him. Claire saw the gathering clouds, but didn't slow down. As she got closer, Wesker threw out his hand in front of him, unleashing a bolt of violet lightning. It struck her dead on, making her scream in pain again as the many thousands of volts ran through her body.

She plummeted towards the roof of Macy's and slammed into the concrete hard, earning her several cuts on her arms, legs and a couple of her face. She rolled to a stop, moaning. Wesker landed gracefully on the roof, sadistically smiling.

"Is that you have? Pathetic," he taunted.

Anger returning, Claire flapped her wings, causing several feathers to fly everywhere. She held out her left hand and enveloped them in a silver light. Swiping her arm, she threw them like darts at him, but he used his wings to block them. The feathers lost their light upon impact and fluttered to the ground around him.

"Really, Miss Redfield? I expected more from you. But, you spent so much time hiding behind your mother to -"

"SHUT UP!" Claire shouted, throwing a ball of white energy, which Wesker easily batted away.

He waggled his finger at her. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, dear heart. You have quite the temper, just like your brother. Always acting before thinking rationally. Then again, it was the so-called 'Redfield luck' that's saved your life many times. Oh wait, it wasn't. It was mostly because of your powers. I'm surprised that Chris doesn't know about your celestial little secret," he said, smirking.

"He doesn't need to know. This is mine alone to bare," Claire said as she stood to her feet.

Wesker chuckled and made to reply, but suddenly, his face went serious as his gaze drifted towards the city below. Closing his eyes, he went silent for a moment. Slowly, a smirk spread across his lips as his eyes opened again.

"It appears a tainted soul is ready to be released. If you don't mind, I must take my leave. Let's hope our next little encounter won't be so short," he said before disappearing from sight in a whirl of black feathers.

Curiousity overcame her rage. A tainted soul?

"Probably some murderer or rapist. With Wesker back, he's probably going after Chris sooner or later. I'll have to keep my eye on him, but he'll know I'm there before I can do anything. Oh, dammit, Wesker! Why did you have to come back!" Claire thought out loud before taking to the skies once again.

With Wesker, he hovered near an apartment window on the fifth floor, that sadistic smile still there. Looking through the window, he spotted a man about late thirties with a bottle of booze in his left hand and he was laying on his back spread-eagled on his bed. His eyes were glazed over and he wasn't moving. Wesker looked closer and saw two empty pill bottles on the floor at the foot of the bed. With a dark chuckle, his eyes glowed dark violet and the window suddenly opened slowly until it was enough for him to slip inside. He looked over the fresh corpse and placed a hand on the man's chest. Closing his eyes, he focused his new powers on drawing out the soul. The body began to glow dark violet as his energy went to work. Wesker's eyes opened, glowing again.

"Hmmm... you abused your wife and children. My goodness... but what's this? You raped and murderered an innocent child and got away with it? Hahahaha! Seems I got lucky tonight with this one!" he laughed.

Lifting his hand, the soul came out as a ball of dark red light, displaying its taintedness. The ball then reformed into the man before him. The man looked around.

"Where am I? Why am I-" he saw his body and screamed in sheer horror. "What the hell! My body!"

"That WAS your body. I've seen your soul and may I say, it's very interesting. I'm sure my little pets will find you very... delightful to have," Wesker chuckled darkly, his wings spreading slightly, making the man gasp and stumbling backwards.

The dark angel snapped his fingers and suddenly, a large fiery hole opened up behind the terrified man. Moans of the damned and shrieks from demonic creatures instantly filled the air as skeletal like hands reached out for his soul.

"NO! PLEASE, LET ME GO! OH GOD, HELP ME!" the man screamed as the creatures latched onto him, their grip unrelenting.

"I'm afraid God can't help you now! Your soul now belongs to US!" He called to the unholy monsters "Take him, my children! Feast on his soul as you please! Show him pain and suffering!" With that, Wesker laughed maniacally.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH! GET OFF OF ME!" the man let out one final bloodcurdling scream before being completely dragged into the hellish portal and sealed up behind him.

The creature's cries instantly died out as silence refilled the room. Outside not far from the apartment window, Claire could only stare in a terrified stupor, eyes wide, as she saw the monstrous display and the man's soul being dragged into the portal. Words failed her the instant she saw the demonstration of Wesker's deadly power over Death itself.

_Did you enjoy the show, dear heart? _Claire snapped out of her trance as she heard Wesker's voice in her mind. Turning to the window, she saw him smirking in her direction.

_I can sense fear from you. You're not that difficult to track, my dear. _

She saw the window open again and out came the blond angel, a look of dark triumph in his eyes as he flew towards her.

"If you would've seen what kind of soul he had, you would understand. But, I'll go ahead and tell you since you cling dearly to the light. The man you saw before you abused his wife and children and raped and murdered an innocent child. Souls like that... hehehe... just set me in a very good mood," Wesker spoke with sick giddiness at the end.

After he spoke, he quickly vanished again, leaving Claire more scared than she was before. If Wesker wasn't a monster before... he's become even worse.

'And who knows what he'll do to Chris if he gets his hands on him!' she thought.


	3. Chapter 2: They're back!

**Ch 2**

Claire witnesses Wesker's devastating new power. How can she protect Chris and her friends without revealing her secret?

They're back

Claire sat atop the BSAA rooftop, trying to calm herself down. Wesker's new powers really and truly scared her to death. To have the power over Death itself...

_I have to protect Chris! But, what if Wesker decides to make himself known? How can I keep my secret then?_

A million more questions ran through her mind as she wrapped her white wings around herself. _Most of all, how will Chris react? _she gave a sad sigh. _Oh Chris... I'll hope you'll forgive when the time comes._

"Shouldn't you be getting home? Your dear brother will be there soon after his shift is done," came that familiar voice.

Wesker landed feet from her as Claire quickly stood and faced him, a hard glare in her eyes. "Why can't you leave me alone!" she yelled at him.

Wesker chuckled. "Oh Miss Redfield, I'll never leave you alone... as along as you are who you are: an angel of light. Light and darkness go hand in hand. What's one without the other?" he replied with that smirk Claire came to hate.

"But, light always burns away the darkness! Just like I'll do to you if you go near my brother or my friends!" she countered.

"True, but the brighter the light, the bigger the shadows. No matter how much you shine, the darkness will grow as well until it'll be too great even for you to handle," Wesker said.

"You're one shadow I can handle. I'll-" Claire suddenly stopped as she heard a voice pleading in her mind.

_I guess... this is it. Goodbye, everyone... especially you, Billy._

She gasped as a loud crash followed it. "... Rebecca. That sounded like Rebecca!" Without a second thought, she took off from the roof with a powerful flap of her wings.

Wesker decided to follow her from a distance. _This should be interesting. Let's see what Miss Redfield can really do with her powers._

Claire quickly traced Rebecca's voices and when she got there, the sight before her made her eyes widened and her heart nearly stop; a green Saturn and a semi have collided. Claire immediately recognized who that Saturn belonged to as she flew down towards the accident site. Landing on the ground, she ran towards the smashed car. Peeking inside, tears welled up in her eyes as the hard truth hit her; she sensed no life in the petite girl. Rebecca's face has a peaceful expression as trickles of blood ran down her face.

The door to the semi opened and looking up, Claire saw a man stumble out, but what surprised her was this: the truck driver somehow had a knife in his chest. He finally collapsed to the ground a second later, blood pooling around him.

"What the...? How-" Claire began to ask herself.

"Apparently, he wasn't watching what he was doing."

Wesker landed beside the semi, wings folded around his shoulders. Kneeling next to the driver, his glowing hand hovered the guy's forehead. The last thoughts that entered his mind made him smirk again. "He was too busy admiring his new knife that he obtained from a gun and knife show. How stupid can you get it? Now he's going to pay the price," he said.

Claire grimaced. Suddenly, she felt Rebecca's soul wanting to be free of its former vessel. With tears in her eyes, she wrenched the driver's door open and pulled Rebecca's body free of the wrecked vehicle. Laying her on the ground, her hands began glowing silver and hovered over her chest.

"In the name of light and purity, I set thee free," she spoke.

Suddenly, a ball of light shot out of the girl's chest and floated above the body for a moment. Then, it materialized into the former medic, void of any injuries. Her eyes opened and looked around. "Am I-?"

"Yes, Becca." Rebecca turned to see Claire standing in front of her. What shocked her was she had two white wings coming from her back.

"Claire, you're...! How-" Rebecca tried to ask.

"I've been given this a long time ago. I couldn't tell you and I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to tell you when you were alive. But, yes, I am an actual angel. My mother was one, too, before she passed on," Claire said.

Rebecca smiled softly. "Chris is lucky. Does he know, too?" she asked.

Claire shook her head no, though she smiled as well. "He will sooner or later," she replied.

Rebecca laughed a little. Then, her soul started to fade. "Well, I guess this is goodbye, huh?" she said as tears gathered in her eyes.

"If you see a guy Steve Burnside... tell him... I'll be there soon. I just have to take care of things down here," Claire said.

"Ok I will" Rebecca outstretched her hand. "Tell Billy... I love him," she said.

Claire reached out as well and touched it. "Sure thing, Becky," she nodded, her own tears running down her face.

With that said, Rebecca Chambers's soul vanished in a flash of light. Claire suddenly heard a scream from behind her and turned to see the guy's soul being dragged into the same fiery hole she saw before. Her hands flew to her mouth to keep herself from screaming herself.

_Oh God, not again!_

"HELP ME PLEASE! I DON'T WANT THIS! LET ME GO!" the guy scream as he struggled, but it was all in vain as the demons pulled him in further.

"I'm going to enjoy hearing you scream more when I come back. Until then, have fun with my pets! Take him away!" Wesker commanded, laughing in the end as the man vanished into the hole, which closed up behind him.

Claire found herself trembling again. That time, she got a good look at the hellish demons. A mouthful of razor sharp fangs, which were dripping with blood. Four inch sharp nails that looked ready to tear. Skeletal-like bodies and heads like lizards. But what frightened her was their eyes; they were the same color as Wesker's had been. Turning back to the trembling girl, Wesker walked by her, but not without trailing a hand down one of her wings, sending more shivers through her.

"I will see you another time, Miss Redfields. I have some... clients to attend to," he said before disappearing in a flurry of black feathers, leaving a stunned and terrified angel.

Moments later, Claire had arrived home, just as her angel form vanished and was replaced by her regular clothes. Thankfully, Chris hadn't arrived home yet. As soon as she came to her bedroom, she changed out of her clothes and put on a white tank top and grey shorts and climbed into bed. After five minutes, she was asleep.

However, watching her bedroom window from the dimly lit streets with stormy grey eyes and piercing hazel eyes were two hooded figures, one small and the other about seven foot. Both were wearing dark violet cloaks. Wesker appeared next to the small figure and laid a hand on its shoulder, who only nodded at his presence.

"So, she's an angel as well?" it asked in a female voice, looking at the death angel.

"I'm sure this was a big surprise to you, comrade," the other one said, smirking beneath his hood.

Wesker nodded in reply. "I'll admit, this surprised me as well, but all the more sweeter to crush her spirits when I finally take her brother's soul. Right now, let her rest," he replied before cloaking them all in darkness and disappearing.

(12:39 p.m.)

"Claire? Claire! I'm home!" called her brother Chris.

Claire moaned as she slowly sat up. Her bedroom door opened and in came her elder brother, smiling. "Hey, Claire-bear," he said.

"Morning, Chris. How was your shift?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

Chris let out a sigh. "Boring. Nothing but damn paperwork! I swear my boss is trying to kill me," he replied with a moan.

Claire giggled. Suddenly, Chris's phone rang. "Oh, not again." He answered anyway. "Chris Redfield." there was a pause. Suddenly, Chris's eyes widened. "What! Rebecca's dead? What happened!"

The girl frowned sadly; she already knew about Rebecca's horrible fate. However, her frown vanished as she looked out the window. _Mom, if you're still there... take care of Rebecca for me._

"Oh ok... thanks, Chief," Chris said before hanging up, evidence of tears in his eyes as he turned to Claire. "Claire... (sigh) Rebecca died in a car accident last night," he said sadly.

Claire wrapped her arms around him as he began to cry and began stroking his back while humming to him. "It's alright, Chris. She's in a better place now. Most of all... she's with our mom," she said softly.

Remembering a lullaby that she sang to them when they were kids, she began to gently sing:

_A voice from the past, joining yours and mine_

_Adding on the layers of harmony_

_And so it goes on and on_

_Melodies of life_

_To the sky beyond the flying birds_

_Forever and..._

_If I should leave this lonely world behind_

_Your voice will still remember our melody_

_And I know we'll carry on_

_Melodies of life_

_Come circle 'round and grow deep in our hearts_

_As long as we remember._

The song ended and Claire found that Chris had fallen asleep, tear streaks on his face. Smiling, she kissed his forehead and laid him gently on the bed, pullingup a blanket around him. She quietly grabbed her clothes for the day and crept out of the room, closing the door behind her. Getting dressed in a black t-shirt and blue jeans, she slipped on a pair of her shoes, grabbed her tan coat and headed out.

The air was a bit warmer as she walked the streets. Even though she was not in her angel form, she could still hear the thoughts of people as they passed her.

_"Oh man! My boss is going to kill me if I'm late again!"_

_"Let's see... he said that I needed several things for dinner."_

_"I love my little teddy bear!"_

That last thought put a smile on Claire's face as she saw a little girl hug her stuffed animal tightly. It reminded her of herself when she was little.

_Well, look who it is. _

That one made her freeze. She knew instantly who that was. Whipping around, she saw Wesker, of all people, sitting at a café with a cup of coffee in his hand. With a smirk, he gestured her over with an incline of his head.

_Don't worry, dear heart. I won't bite. _She could hear the chuckle in his voice.

Claire glared and as she made her way over to him, she was suddenly knocked to the ground by a rushing civilian. "Move it, lady!" he shouted rudely.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, YOU JERK!" Then, she sighed. "Stupid people," she muttered.

Suddenly, a black -gloved hand was outstretched in front of her. Looking up, she saw Wesker in front. "My lady?"

Glaring at him suspiciously, she took his hand and she was helped to her feet. "Thanks. What are you doing here?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"What's wrong, Miss Redfield? Can't I just enjoy the day?" he asked teasingly.

"The only thing you enjoy is tormenting others," Claire hissed back.

Wesker chuckled. "You misunderstand me, dear heart. That's just part of my... ahem... job. Come, how about a cup of coffee? Being up at all hours of the night must've tuckered you out." He saw her hesitate. "Like I said, I won't bite. Now, come," he said before heading back towards the café.

Claire followed him inside and she got herself a pumpkin spice latte, along with a slice of raisin bread. They sat the table Wesker was sitting at and Claire noticed The New Yorks Times in front of him. Taking it, she read the front page and caption and her heart clenched again:

**BSAA MEMBER DIES IN FATAL AUTOMOBILE ACCIDENT.**

**Rebecca Chambers, 27, died when her car was hit by a semi at 2:30 a.m. Police are still investigating on the death of the truck driver, who was mysteriously stabbed. **

"What a shame. She was a good member to STARS years ago. A good medic, she truly was. It's still amazing that she survived the mansion. Then again, she did have your goody-two-shoes brother protecting her," Wesker spoke as he sat down.

Claire bit the inside of her mouth from screaming out at him in public as she sat down. She took out her bread and took a small bite, savoring the warm taste in her mouth. Swallowing, she spoke. "How many tainted souls do you see?" she asked, almost nervously.

Wesker looked to the people on the streets, his eyes glowing violet behind his sunglasses. Claire saw the glow and again, she shuddered. A sadistic grin crossed his face as he turned back to the Redfield. "More than you can count," he replied, excitement tracing his voice.

Suddenly, they heard a loud cawing sound and the two looked to see a black raven flying down and landing on the death angel's shoulder. Wesker stroked its black feathers in greeting. "Miss Redfield, I would like to introduce you to my little friend here. This is Ebony and you can probably guess from her name, she is a female. She's also my little messanger." He turned to the black bird. "What is it, my girl?" he asked.

Ebony cawed for a moment and Wesker nodded at some parts. "I see. Just the one I was looking for. Go back to them and tell them to detain it until I arrive," he told the raven.

It cawed in reply before taking flight again. Wesker stood from his spot. "Once again, our time together has been cut short. Oh well... maybe another time, we can chat without being interrupted," he said before disappearing into the crowd.

"Sounds like Wesker was looking for someone. And he found them," Claire said before throwing her leftover coffee and raisin bread before following the direction the blond went.

Following her movements was the tall hooded figure from last one. _Wesker, that angel's following you. _

_Just as I predicted. I believe it's time to show her our world... don't you agree, Sergei? _

The figure, Sergei, stood from his spot with a chuckle. _Of course, comrade. _

With that, Sergei vanished in a whirl of his cloak. With Claire, she saw part of Wesker's trench coat go around the corner and she ran after it. Reaching the corner, she saw it led into an alley. Again, she saw Wesker going down a back way and followed. But, what she was when she turned the next corner... was a dead end. However, something felt off. Making sure no one was looking, she lit up her hands with white light and held them out in front of her. Looking at the brick wall ahead of her, she saw a hole swirling with black and violet mist.

"That must where Wesker went to. But, it's different than the ones he used last night," Claire said.

Suddenly, black smoke tendrils latched onto her wrists and ankles. With a scream, she was yanked into the hole, where it closed up behind her. She landed face first into the cold, hard ground. Looking up, she found herself in a seemingly endless dark forest. She slowly got up and brushed herself off. The air seemed a little warmer than back in New York, but still cold nonetheless. She cautiously walked forward, leaves and twigs crackling and snapping beneath her feet.

"Where am I?" she muttered as she gazed around the forest.

Suddenly, another twig snapped somewhere, making her freeze. "... Wesker?" she nervously called out.

A shadow moved out of the corner of her eye, making her turn around to that spot. Her heart began to race as she lit up her hands again, not wanting to take any chances. Lightning flashed across the sky, followed by a loud clap of thunder. A demon-like screech that split the air almost made Claire's already fast-beating heart jump out of her chest.

"What was that?" she gasped, her voice now quivering.

The shadow moved again, but it stopped ahead of her. Claire got into a defensive stance. "Who are you!" she shouted at it.

The shadow, the short hooded figure, only held up a hand. "Stand down, angel of light. I mean no harm, for I am not the one who pulled you here," she spoke in a soft, female voice.

That voice immediately set off alarms in Claire's mind. Why did that voice sound so familiar...? The hooded figure spoke again. "You're not safe here. Come with me. Demons roam here at this time of night," she said, beckoning her.

Trusting her instincts, Claire followed the hooded figure towards a dim light that slowly came into view. At first, she thought it was portal that led to where most of the demons were at, but it seemed lesser brighter and it looked like it was flickering. Coming to the edge of the woods, they arrived at a black-bricked three story mansion. The flickering light was coming from one of the windows on the first floor. Getting to the doorstep, the figure knocked three times and the door immediately opened.

"Inside," she said, ushering Claire inside.

Talk about huge inside as the redheaded angel looked around the living room. The floor was hardwood oak. A grand piano sat near one of the windows to the right of a fireplace, which had a happily dancing fire. Three couches formed a semi-circle around a glass coffee table. Two sets of stairs both led to a balcony. A set of double cedar doors sat underneath the balcony, obviously leading to another room.

"Welcome, Miss Redfield. Your curiousity will get you in trouble one of these days. Oh wait, it already has," came Wesker's voice from the couch in front of the fireplace.

The young hooded figure stepped forward. "Now that she is here, may I...?" she asked.

Wesker nodded. "Go ahead and show her," he replied.

The hooded figure turned back to Claire. Smiling, she lifted her hands to the edges of her hood and pulled it away, revealing a face that the young Redfield had not seen since Raccoon City. Her eyes widened in shock, tears forming in her eyes.

"... Sherry."


End file.
